One type of mounting is known from the German patent application No. De. 35 06 977 A1 published on Aug. 28, 1986. The known mounting provides an excellent insulating behaviour with respect to body-transmitted waves, which means a good accoustic decoupling of the two beaker-type housing parts serving for transferring load forces, and a desirably soft linear spring characteristic curve. However, in obtaining those advantages, the disadvantage of a relatively narrow usable work range must be accepted. It is true that the usable work range can be enlarged constructively without any problems by providing a larger distance between the elastomer end stop means, but this would lead to the fact, especially when having low-frequency vibrations in the range of about 10 to 20 Hz or below with large amplitudes, that the load to be supported elastically, for example an internal combustion engine of a motor vehicle, would be transferred to the elastomer stoppers of the means for restricting and limiting the deflection path with such an acceleration that the spring characteristic curve of the mounting, would not correspond any more to the object of a support spring. Therefore, the narrow usable range of the support spring, which relates to the relatively narrow limitation of the linear work range of the soft support spring, is the disadvantage which must be accepted.